This application claims priority to Chinese patent application No. 201310234997.2 filed on Jun. 14, 2013, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The present application relates to the electronic technology field, and more particularly, to an electronic apparatus.
Along with a constant development of science and technology, electronic apparatus has made great progress. With more and more types of electronic products, people have enjoyed conveniences brought by the scientific development. Now, people can enjoy comfortable life brought by technological development through various electronic apparatuses. For example, after emergence of the tablet PC, the laptop of traditional structure is replaced gradually. Certainly, the existing laptop can realize a rotation of 360 degrees, but cannot be used conveniently and quickly as the tablet PC.
When massive online game is played on the tablet PC or a lot of text messages are input via the virtual keyboard on the tablet PC, the tablet PC is inconvenient. In the prior art, the tablet PC can be inserted into a keyboard with a slot so as to realize functions of providing an input device to the tablet PC and supporting the tablet PC.
In the process of realizing above technical solutions, the inventor finds that the above technology at least has technical problems below:
In the prior art, when the tablet PC is inserted into the slot on the keyboard, the display unit of the tablet PC is inserted only facing the keyboard surface, so a technical problem of immobilization of the slot structure on the keyboard appears, thereby causing a problem of inflexibility during a user's operation.